The Thirteen
For all the Chosen Ones of the prophecy, see Twenty Keys. The Thirteen is Lord English's crew of multi-dimensional villains. They are named for their positions as the Thirteen Darknesses in the Twenty Keys Prophecy (however, including Bill Cipher, Lord English, and the Backup Army, there are multiple officers of The Thirteen). From their homebase the ''King Dutchman'', their job is to travel the universes and establish dominion under the name of Lord English. They are the main antagonists of Seven Lights: The Last, and individual members have been the main villains of respective Gameverse stories. Members Lord English The Lord of Time and co-writer of the prophecy, Lord English slowly formed his crew with the intention of conquering and rewriting all universes. Bill Cipher Because English has "trouble talking to people," his now-physical Imaginary Friend Bill Cipher serves as the overseer and boss of the other members. He sits in an office with stolen multi-dimensional treasures and several phones each linked to a certain officer. Thirteen Darknesses Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom Dimentio was the first Darkness to be awakened and was spoken to directly by English's spirit. Having melded with the Multiverse Portal using his Logia spacebending, Dimentio's purpose is to transport his allies to the connected universes. With English's applied power, he can transport to different times, too. Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond was a denizen of the First Dimension and co-empress of Emera, the Gem Empire. She longs to return to her homeworld and is rather indifferent with the crew. Davy Jones Davy Jones is a Pirate Emperor and the Captain of the King Dutchman (as it was modeled after his Flying Dutchman). He is an undead mutated Fishman who wishes to drown all worlds. Ganondorf Dragmire Ganondorf was the King of the Gerudo in the ancient kingdom of Hyrule. Having been revived throughout the ages by the Triforce of Power, he is the reincarnation of Demise the True Demon King. Blackbeard Marshall D. Teach, aka Blackbeard, is a Pirate Emperor like Davy Jones. With his Dark-Dark and Tremor-Tremor Fruits, he has power over darkness and earthquakes. Madara Uchiha Madara Uchiha is a famous ninja from the Land of Fire in the Termina Dimension. He was famous for creating a large canyon in DunBroch Kingdom. Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen was a Soul Reaper who went rogue. He commands the Hollows of The Thirteen's army. Xehanort Xehanort is the Keeper of Keys, who gave his fellow Darknesses their Keyblades. He commands the Heartless of The Thirteen's army. Thanos "Mad Titan" Thanos was an alien overlord from Marvel-199999. He wields a powerful relic called the Infinity Gauntlet, whose Infinity Stones have the potential to destroy entire planets in seconds. Because of his destructive nature, he is often reprimanded by Bill for not accumulating enough followers. He calls himself and Yellow Diamond the Titanic Duo. Czar Baldy Bald III Baldy Bald III was the czar of the Chrome Dome Empire in the "World Without Law." His origins make him the most immature member, and his Power Level of 100 makes him seem the weakest of The Thirteen. However, Power Level can't measure his Bo-bobo Kempo. Zeref Zeref is an immortal dark wizard who unwillingly brings death to whatever he loves. A cloud of Death Magic surrounds him. Voldemort Voldemort was a dark wizard who started two Wizarding Wars on Earth in the recent past. He created seven Horcruxes as a means of living forever, but their destruction has greatly weakened Voldemort's soul and his power. Voldemort cast a Multi-Seal Protection Charm on the Darknesses' Keyblades, making Lord English invincible so long as the Keyblades exist. Zorc Necrophades Zorc was a powerful demon from Ancient Egypt in the Termina Dimension. He was reborn as Truman Kirman, who was a member of Sector V before regaining his memories. He has imprisoned relevant people across the universes inside Capture Cards, which would help Lord English establish rule over those worlds. Backup Army Millennium Earl The Millennium Earl (from D.Gray-Man) is a mad scientist who creates robotic Akuma out of peoples' souls. Sephiroth Sephiroth (from Final Fantasy VII) was a soldier who worked for the Shinra Power Company. With excellent skill of a long sword and dark powers, he is quite strong. Dio Brando Dio Brando (aka DIO) (from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is the Lord of Vampires, a rather aggressive and charismatic individual. Ragyō Kiryūin Ragyō Kiryūin (from Kill la Kill) was CEO of the Revocs Corporation and Voice of the Life Fibers, a race of sentient alien clothing. The Life Fibers can repair her body should it be torn apart, essentially prolonging her life force. Esdeath Esdeath (from Akame ga Kill) was the general of a corrupt empire and hails from the Partas Clan. She is a powerful icebender who can freeze time. Dark Oak Dark Oak (from Sonic X) commanders a fleet of robots called the Metarex. Dark Oak was a plant-like alien called a Seedrian, who assumed this new and powerful robotic form. Grandfather Grandfather (from the original Kids Next Door) is a powerful demonic being who can transform mortals into Senior Citizombies that do his bidding. He is a powerful firebender. Giovanni Giovanni (from Pokémon) is the leader of Team Rocket, who was promised all the Pokémon he could want in exchange for his cooperation. With mass quantities of Perma-Mega Potion, Giovanni's organization commands thousands of Mega Pokémon. Divisions Heartless Heartless are dark creatures born from the darkness of peoples' hearts. Xehanort can summon Heartless to his side. Original Big Mom Pirates The Big Mom Pirates from the Grand Line surrendered to Davy Jones and wished to be part of the army. Big Mom wanted one of her daughters to marry Jones, but it's unknown if he accepted. Akuma The Millennium Earl surrendered to Ganondorf and allowed him to command 20% of his Akuma army. Members' Fates *Davy Jones - defeated by Melody Jackson. Resurrected by Thanos, then was used by Xehanort in a failed attempt to create the χ-blade. *Yellow Diamond - defeated by Anthony McKenzie. Her essence was absorbed by Thanos, but after being freed, she was imprisoned in Hivebent. *Blackbeard - defeated by Sheila Frantic, locked in the Penance Chamber. *Madara Uchiha - shadow was taken by Dillon York, causing Madara to burn in Twi's sun due to Loneliness' Toll. His shadow possessed Dillon, but it was defeated by Nolan in Dillon's Subconscious. *Thanos - defeated by Nebula as his Infinity Stones' affects were all undone. Locked in the Penance Chamber. *Zeref - defeated by Arianna and Team Vweeb. Locked in Penance Chamber. *Sōsuke Aizen - defeated by Miyuki, Suki, Karin, and MaKayla. Locked in Penance Chamber. *Czar Baldy Bald III - defeated by Zach and Maddy Murphy. Locked in Penance Chamber. *Zorc Necrophades - destroyed by April Goldenweek, with the help of Palutena and Solaris. *Xehanort - defeated by Avatar Aang and Negatar Gnaa, simply by Colliding and drawing the χ-blade. The very sight of it trapped Xehanort in a state of awe, and he was thrown in the Penance Chamber. *Grandfather - defeated by Chris Uno and Maddy Murphy. Locked in Penance Chamber. *Nerdvana - defeated by the Neo Brotherhood of Evil. Gathered by the IDA to be returned home. *Ganondorf Dragmire - slain by Cheren Uno, Nerehc Onu, and Death the Kid, whom were all powered by the Triforce. *Dio Brando - defeated by Sheila Frantic and MaKayla King. *Esdeath - defeated by Suki, who crushed her under her Logia snowgirl form. *Sephiroth - conceded to Nagisa and Morgiana, then helped them progress through the castle. *Millennium Earl - defeated by Fybi Fulbright and Haruka. Fybi destroyed his armor and Haruka poisoned him with a Light Chi drug. *Ragyō Kiryūin - slain by April Goldenweek from the inside via a carved-out portal (thanks to Aeincha). *Dark Oak - defeated by Emily Garley, who used metalbending to crush him in his own armor. *Dimentio - all his portals were sealed by the many protagonists of the Multiverse. Afterwards, Diwata Uno used Moon Drip to rid his immortality, and as Dimentio was about to explode, Jirachi teleported him to a distant dimension where he could explode without harming anyone. Relationships With Each Other *'Jessie and Yellow Diamond': Jessie of Team Rocket wanted to befriend Yellow Diamond knowing she was the only female in The Thirteen. Yellow Diamond thought of Jessie as a "human Pearl" due to her position as a chore woman on the ship. Yellow Diamond allowed Jessie to put her clothes in her room since the former never sleeps or stores items in there. *'Thanos and Yellow Diamond': Diamond is detested by Thanos' destructive tendencies; Thanos loves to destroy planets, while Diamond wishes to harvest planets' energy. When they were placed on a mission together, they fought well together against IDA Agent Korra. *'Ganondorf and Davy Jones': Because Ganon and Jones were previously in Team Gnaa together, they have a mutual acquaintanceship (ironic since Jones was enemies with the demons). Gallery Thanos and Diamond.jpg|Thanos hits on Yellow Diamond. Stories They Appeared *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Guide to the Multiverse (mentioned) **Upper Council Crisis (holograms) **Let's Get Original (mentioned) **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *The Eye of Providence (which Bill Cipher is based off of) is said to have Thirteen Steps leading up the pyramid. *The Dimension Avengers essentially mirror The Thirteen in terms of goals, as the former wishes to save the universes. *To that end, a trope in some crossover series is crossover villains teaming up to conquer the universe, while a team of crossover heroes tries to stop them. *The boss themes for The Thirteen battles are final boss themes from various games. *The Thirteen is the most diverse group of crossover characters in the Gameverse, as each significant member originates from a different series. *The Thirteen's actions were discussed in IDA Official's Guide to the Multiverse, along with other stories. Site Poll Which member of The Thirteen is your favorite? Lord English Bill Cipher Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom Davy Jones Yellow Diamond Madara Uchiha Zorc Necrophades Sōsuke Aizen Voldemort Thanos Marshall D. Teach Zeref Czar Baldy Bald III Xehanort Ganondorf Dragmire Giovanni Category:Organizations Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Crossover Characters Category:Main Villains